With the advent of digital recording and playback, along with streaming content delivery from wired and wireless services, audio and video content can come from a variety of different sources and be played on a variety of different devices. However, the devices on which such content is played usually have differing specifications and varying levels of reproduction quality. In addition, for certain immobile devices, such as televisions and desktop computers, the environment in which such devices reside can affect the sound and visual aspects of the content being reproduced as the listener/viewer experiences it. The sources of such content typically do not account for these varying levels when they transmit their content, leaving such considerations to the user to adjust as he or she sees fit. This can lead to constant adjustment of the reproduction quality of content by the user of such audio-visual devices as the user changes the content being reproduced from one item to another.